Harum Scarum
Harum Scarum is an online Billy and Mandy game, which can be played for free at Cartoon Network's homepage. It was launched in 2003 as a Halloween game, but can be played any time a year. This game is based on "Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween." Gameplay Harum Scarum is a 2-dimensional platform game, where the player chooses to play either as Mandy or Billy by pressing the "X" key. It features 3 levels and 9 parts altogether. Each level ends with a final boss; and in the end, Billy and Mandy must defeat Jack O'Lantern himself. The 3 levels are Downtown, Graveyard and Pumpkin Patch. Along the way there are Weapon Crates and Health Crates scattered. The Weapon Crates (appearing with black squares with orange stars) grant 6 different weapons arbitrarily, while the Health Crates (appearing with red squares with white positive signs) boost the health level. Billy and Mandy share 3 lives. If they cannot beat Jack O'Lantern on these 3 lives, they die and the game is over. The 6 weapons are: * Scythe: Cuts enemies off the pass *Eggs: Slime the bad guys the all-natural way *Dynamite: Makes sure your foes go out with a bang *Glue: Stops your enemies in their tracks *Toilet Paper: Send it flying and watch the crowd scatter *Banana Peel: Use this to give baddies the slip Glue does not kill an enemy. Banana Peel kills, but does not increase high score. Plot It's Halloween in Endsville, and Jack O'Lantern and his undead army of pumpkin monsters has taken over the night, wreaking havoc and destroying the city. Billy and Mandy must defeat Jack's horde of pumpkin-themed monsters in order to save Halloween and all of Endsville. Controls On The Keyboard *Use the LEFT AND RIGHT ARROW KEYS to move your character. *Use the UP ARROW KEY to jump. *Use the "X" KEY to switch between Billy and Mandy. *Use the SPACEBAR to attack. Characters *Billy *Mandy *Jack O'Lantern (Boss) *Four-Legged Pumpkin (Boss) *Tree Pumpkin (Boss) *Jumping Pumpkin *Flying Pumpkin *Fire-Breathing Pumpkin *Crab Pumpkin *Eyepatch Pumpkin Grim does not appear in this game. Full Playthrough Tips *'KEEP THE DYNAMITE.' If you get the Dynamite, avoid Weapon Crates unless the other character needs a better item. Dynamite is one of the most useful Weapons in the game as it does more damage than the other Weapons. There are also some bosses that can be easily won by spamming the Dynamite, including the final boss. *Banana Peels: While one hit kills, only affect enemies on the ground. Floating enemies are immune to the effects. Also, hitting an enemy with a Banana Peel does not instant kill. It only works when the non-boss battle enemy steps on it. *You are not required to run in to every Weapon Crate you see. If you have 2 very good power ups, then just jump over the box. However, switch to the person who has the least powerful weapon just in case you miss the jump. Points *Enemies on the ground only give you 50 points once defeated with the following weapons: Scythe, Eggs, Toilet Paper or Dynamite. *Enemies in the air give you 100 points once defeated. *The boss in Part 3 of every level give higher points: The Four-Legged Pumpkin Boss in Downtown gives 1000 points once defeated. The Tree Pumpkin Boss in Graveyard gives 1500 points once defeated. Jack O'Lantern himself gives 2500 points once defeated. *The larger enemies however do not give you any points if defeated. Larger enemies are a giant crab, and a very large pumpkin with an eye patch. The only best weapon against these enemies is the Banana Peel. Gallery Harum.jpg Harum Scarum Jack.jpg Harum Scarum ending screen.jpg External links http://www.gamegape.com/en-2429-billy-and-mandy-harum-scarum.html Category:Games Category:Halloween